Frostwolf clan
Warlords of Draenor faction on Draenor|Frostwolf Orcs}} General Drek'Thar | pastleader = Garad Durotan Go'el |color=Blue |status=Active |affiliation = Horde }} The Frostwolf clan (otherwise known as Frost Wolf clan) was one of the original orcish clans from the planet of Draenor, and one of very few clans not to partake of the Blood of Mannoroth which corrupted the other clans. Today, the Frostwolf clan hopes to retake Alterac Valley from the relic-seeking Stormpike Guard dwarves. History * Past leaders: Garad, Durotan, Thrall * Current Leader: Drek'Thar * Clan Colors: Blue and White * Domains: Frostwolf Keep, Orgrimmar The Frostwolf clan was one of the original orc clans from the planet of Draenor, their homeland was in Frostfire Ridge, Nagrand. When Gul'dan initially approached the chieftains with the offer to gain immeasurable power by drinking the blood of Mannoroth, Durotan of the Frostwolves refused. Durotan, who advocated traditional Orcish society, began to speak out vehemently against the corruption wrought by Gul'dan and the warlocks of the Shadow Council. Because of this, Gul'dan declared the Frostwolves to be outlaws. Fearing for the safety of his tribe, Durotan led the Frost Wolves through the Dark Portal and eventually settled in the distant Alterac Mountains. During the First War, Durotan returned from exile to warn his old friend Orgrim Doomhammer again of Gul'dan's treachery. Shortly thereafter, he and his wife were murdered by assassins on the orders of Gul'dan; only their infant son Go'el, named Thrall by the human lord who found him, survived. Throughout the First and Second War the Frostwolves remained in hiding, practicing the old traditions under the leadership of their shaman Drek'Thar. Eventually, nearly two decades after their exile, Thrall, the son of their chieftain, sought them out. Under the tutelage of Drek'Thar, Thrall became a shaman and began a crusade to re-awaken the orcs to their heritage and free them from the demonic corruption that had plagued them for so long. Though the Frostwolves fought bravely to liberate their brethren from the humans, against the Burning Legion during the Third War, and helped to found Durotar, many of them abandoned their capital where the rest of the orc clans live. Instead, they returned to their traditional homeland in the Alterac Mountains, where they hoped to remain neutral as tensions between the Horde and the Alliance increased. Now, however, the Frostwolves have been caught up in the new struggle between the Horde and the Alliance, as the Alterac Mountains become the setting for an ongoing battle between the two factions. As Warchief of the Horde and Chieftain of the Frostwolves, Thrall has asked that all able-bodied members of the Horde assist. Alterac Valley Along with Drek'Thar, the Frostwolf clan lived along the Alterac Mountains practicing shamanism, and having Frost wolves as their companions. After breaking free from the human captors who had raised him, Thrall set forth to find the Frostwolves. He had learned of the fate that befell the orcs, of his father's demise and of his true place amongst the exiles as their Warchief. Since then, the dwarven expedition known as the Stormpike Guard led by Vanndar Stormpike have started an expedition in the Frostwolf territory to excavate the valley and mine its veins, a transgression to the orcs who inhabited Alterac. This provoked a slaughter of the first expedition, and started the battle for Alterac Valley. Reputation Players can earn reputation in this faction by participating in the Alterac Valley battleground by doing various tasks as well as killing members of the opposite faction, the Stormpike Guard. Alterac Valley leaders The General * Drek'Thar — Frostwolf Keep Wing Commanders * Wing Commander Mulverick — North Dun Baldar Bunker * Wing Commander Jeztor — Stormpike Lumber Mill * Wing Commander Guse — Icewing Bunker Known members Warlords of Draenor update.}} Frostwolf Mount The Frostwolf Howler is a wolf mount available to all members of the Horde costing 50,000 honor. Currently is now 2000 honor Since the Cataclysm. Frostwolf Tabard The Frostwolf Battle Tabard is a tabard available to members of the Horde costing 15,000 honor. Notes Media Video Gallery Image:Frostwolf Battle Standard.jpg|The Frostwolf battle standard. Image:FWban.jpg|The Frostwolf clan banner in WoW. Patch changes * See also * *Frostwolf Clan ** Frostwolf Clan reputation rewards * Frostwolf Orcs de:Frostwolfclan es:Clan Lobo Gélido fr:Clan Loup-de-givre pl:Frostwolf clan Category:Frostwolf clan